1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to regulating output power levels, such as but not limited to regulating output power levels of radio frequency (RF) signals.
2. Background Art
Signals, including RF signals, are used for many electrically related applications. A device or other signal communicating element may be configured to transmit signals associated with controlling or otherwise manipulating the electrically related application. With respect to universal garage door openers (UGDOs), for example, the UGDO may be required to support communicating signals at different transmission frequencies and/or according to different data protocols, as the UGDO may be required to support certain transmission frequencies and/or data protocols for one particular garage door opener vendor and different frequencies and/or protocols for another.
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) specifies numerous FCC regulations aimed at governing signal transmissions. The regulations, in some cases, may specify particular signal power levels depending on signal transmission frequencies and data protocols. With respect to the non-limiting example provided above with respect to UGDOs, and because different garage door opener vendors may operate according to different transmission frequencies and/or data protocols, the UGDO may be required to not only support transmitting signals at different frequencies and/or data protocols, but also at different power levels, depending on the FCC regulations associated therewith.